Zack is my friend, right?
by Rebel29
Summary: What happens when Cody does something to Bailey and Bailey goes to Zack for help. What if when she starts to fall for him. And how does Zack feel? And where is London? All crazy stuff in this fanfic! ZackXBailey!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I did walking dead fanfictions and I decided to try on a different area. I read some of the other fics about this couple and thought they where okay and I wanted to try. So yeah...

Bailey's pov:

I sat in my room crying. I don't know how it happened, one minute me and Cody where doing homework the next... Let me start from when this all began.

It was right after school ended. I was going to Cody's room to do homework, which we do almost everyday we get homework. I walked to his room and knocked on his door. "Its open!" Cody yells from inside. I open the door and we did homework. I just finished the last question and Cody was already on his last one.

"Hey Cody can I use your bathroom?" I ask him.

"Sure Bailey but be careful, Woody uses that bathroom too." I laugh at his joke and go in the restroom. I hear some shuffling outside the door. I finish up and go out of the bathroom I'm met with a empty room.

"Cody are you here?" I ask the empty room. Something grabs me from behind and puts ducktape on my mouth and a blindfold is put over my eyes. I struggle to get away. I'm pushed into a small chair and ducktaped to that. Someone pulls off the ducktape on my mouth. "What's going on? Who are you?" I say.

"Its me Cody, I got something special for you." Cody says.

"What's the special something?"I ask. He doesnt answer. He pulls off my pants and my shirt leaving me in my bra and panties. I instantly panic. "Cody what are you doing!? Stop!" I yell. He puts the ducktape back on and can only hear my muffled pleas to stop. He takes off my bra and sucks my boobs. I scream to stop but he cotinues. He keeps sucking and massaging my tits and it was disgusting and didn't feel good at all.

He removed my panties and my blindfold. I looked and acually say Cody. "I want you to see this." He removes his pants and underwear revealing his penis. He puts at my entrance. "I want you to beg me not to." With the ducktape on I scream no. I have tears running down my eyes. He pushes in and wipes away my virginity.

"No!" I yell in the tape. He pushes in and out fast and hard not waiting for me to adjust. Blood spills out of my opening. I'm about to cum I can feel it. I know he's going to as well. At the last second he pulls out and cums on my face. He rips the ducktape off my tear stained face. It hurt a lot.

"You tell anyone about this and I will kill you. Now get dressed and get out slut." He says and cuts the ducktape that held me to the chair. He walks away, lays on his bed and pulls out his phone. I get dressed still crying and walk to the door.

"Cody why did you do it?" I say in tears.

"I was sick of not getting to fuck you, I did so get out." I opened the door and ran to my cabin crying. I got a shower and sat on my bed and cried more.

... And that's what happened to me the past couple hours. London was on vacation for a about a week so I didn't have a shoulder to cry on. A nock came at the door. I grabbed my old baseball bat and walked to the door armed if it was Cody. "Is anyone home? This is the police." said a voice of some one I didn't know. I dropped the bat and opened the door.

Two police officers stood their. "Yes?" I asked.

"Have you been crying?" One asked.

"Break up." I said to silence him. "What can I do for you." I asked.

"We were wondering if you knew where London Tipton is. She was suppose to come to Japan to meet her father but never showed." The other officer said to me. I thought she left yesterday.

"No I haven't seen her, she left yesterday off the boat. I even saw the helicopter leave." They nod and wright it down on a note pad.

"Thanks for your help, if you find anything else just give us a call." the police said together before dissepearing down the hall. I noticed I stopped crying. At least that got me to settle down. I also noticed my throat was very dry.

"I need a smoothie." I said out loud before closing my room and locking it. I head down to the smoothie bar to see Zack serving drinks. I go up to him. "One blueberry meltaway." I said and he made it with the blender.

"One blueberry meltaway." He gives me the smoothie. "So Bailey you seem down, what's up?" Zack asked, is it really that obvious?

"I don't want to talk about it in puplic." I say as his watch beeps.

"Well my shifts done, come on back to my cabin and we can talk." He said and we went to his cabin.

AN: How good was that? I thought it was good. Anyway Cody is really evil in this but Zacks' the nice guy. London missing, and Bailey is raped, good right? Also Cody and Bailey aren't dating they never started and Cody really wanted her.


	2. Does she tell

AN: On we go ...

Bailey's pov:

I was walking with Zack back to his cabin, and I was debating wether or not to tell him what Cody did. Yes he is my friend and yes I trust him, but I don't know how he will react to it. Most likely it will be bad.

Like having him flip out for a couple and minutes before cooling down, and that's the best case scenario. For the worst scenario, Zack will attack Cody and Zack will lose.

"Bailey? Where are you going?" Zack says and I realize I walked strait past his cabin door.

"Sorry destracted is all." I say and he moves out of the way and holds the door open for me. I blush when I can see his six pack through his shirt.

"Ladies first." He says, I giggle and walk in. I sit on the bed and Zack locks the door. He comes over and sits beside me on the bed. I tensed, having being rapped only hours before I was jumpy to contact. Zack noticed this. "Bailey are you okay? You seem down, you walk with basically a limp, and now you jump every time I get near you. What's going on, what happened to cute smiley Bailey with a beautiful laugh?"

"I-I, did you just say I was cute?" I ask him trying to change the subject. He blushes and stutters.

"W-w-ell y-you are pretty." He says stuttering.

"Thanks Zack. Your pretty hot as well." I say blushing. He moves closer to me and I jump a bit.

"Bailey, what's wrong?" He say gently. I just look down at my feet . "Bailey?" I got butterflies when he says my name. What's going on? Am I falling for Zack?

He gently pulls my head up to look at him. His damn fine hair and his sparkling blue eyes. "Bailey what's wrong." I feel tears fall down my cheeks. I can't tell him if, I do Cody will kill me.

"I'm sorry Zack I can't tell you." I say as I run to the door unlock it and run down the hall.

Cody's pov:

I see Bailey run from Zacks room in tears. That slut told. I'll kill her! I see Zack run out of his room and come to me. Shit I have to fight him! Unfair! "Hey Cody did you see where Bailey went?" He asked. So she didn't tell. I have to do something special for her not telling.

"She ran down there a couple minutes ago." I say pointing to where she went.

"Thanks bro." he run down the hall after her. I walk to my room to find Woody just leaving.

"Hey Woody where you going?"

"Oh Addison is performing at the concert tonight and I wanted to see if I could impresses her tonight." I nod and walk over to my bed. Woody leaves and goes to his concert. The concert is five hours long, and it's 9:30 I could use another fuck. Bailey is out of the picture for now thanks to Zack, but I have something else.

I walk the closet and open it. inside are five suitcases and some old boxes. I pull the two biggest suitcases off and put them on my bed. I peel open a large box that was under the two suitcases and it showed a bruised and beaten women with a gag in her mouth and no clothers on. "Hello London, I'm need you to give me something."

Zack's pov:

A girl I've been crushing on sence she came to the boat, left my room like I was the fucking devil himself. I chased her to the deck side of the boat where she was holding the railing and crying. "Bailey?" I ask to get her attention. She stil cries. I walk up to her a put my arms around her. She jumps and screams.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" She says and elbows me in the gut and pushes me to the ground. "Not again! Not again!" she says with her eyes closed. She backs up to be railing and is about to fall off the boat.

"Bailey look out!" I scream and she stops.

"Zack?" she says eyes still closed.

"Yes it's me, stop don't fall off." I say and she snaps back into reality.

"Ahhh!" she screams and falls off the boat.

"No!" I scream as I jump up and grab her hand before she falls down into the cold Atlantic water.

"Aaaaahhhh! Zack help me!" Bailey screams. I try to pull her up but it doesn't work I can't pull her up with one hand. "Zack! Please! Save me!" I try but I can't do it. She's pulling me in with her, soon we will be in the Atlantic ocean and drown to death. "Zack I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what." I say still trying to pull her up.

"The reason I was down was- it was-."

"What Bailey, what is it."

"Cody he rapped me." my eyes go wide. My brother the weak one rapped my best friend.

"What!" I scream as I pull her up on the deck and give her a huge hug. I hug her and it's starts raining. She nuzzled her head in my chest breathing heavily. "What did you say?"

"Cody rapped me." she says crying in my chest. I hug her close and hold her their. She moves up and looks in my eyes. We lean in and we kiss. I felt like I was in heaven. She pulls away and smiles at me, I smile back.

AN: well I got Bailey in another acident, a couple together, and explained where London was, good for one chapter right? Review


End file.
